Percy Forgotton
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: SUICIDE! Graphic. Luke and Percy. Percy commits suicide when Alex comes to camp! REVIEW please!


Okay, I am writing my next chapter of He Fell, Down + 2 more downs. But, that probably won't be updated **until Tuesday**, because I am writing it in school. Where there is a spell check thingy. So, if you are reading this because it said Annabeth in the description, this is **NOT about Annabeth and Percy**. It is about **Luke and Percy.** This is set after the Last Olympian, but Luke killed Kronos with the help of Percy, and know he is back at camp! Yay! WARNINGS!: Luke and Percy, which means Man and Man relationship, if you don't like, don't read. Also,** SUICIDE! Graphic and in detail**!And **Cutting!** Percy commits suicide. ONE-SHOT **SELF-Harm**

Percy watched as Alex held up his sword in victory. There was cheering throughout the crowd of half bloods. Even Annabeth, who was right beside him, cheered for the new son of Poseidon. Percy rolled his eyes at Alex. Percy couldn't believe that Alex was getting this much attention for killing one hell-hound. Sure, it was the only the second week that Alex was here, but Percy did twice as much as that in his first week! Lately it has been Alex this, and Alex that. Well, sorry to break it to everyone out there, but not everything revolved around Alex! Now Chiron was planning a party for Alex, in the Poseidon cabin.

Great, Percy thought, another day sleeping out by the ocean instead of in his own cabin. Actually, Percy was now afraid to sleep by the ocean. Poseidon made it clear that he liked Alex better, because when he claimed his new son, he made a big deal about it. He _actually_ came to camp, layed a hand on Alex's shoulder and told _everybody_ that this was _his_ son. He didn't even glance at Percy, even though Percy said "Hi" to him.

Percy took off on a lone dirt road that went into the woods. It's not that Percy was _jealous_,** no**, Percy was angry. Sure, he got the respect that he deserved for saving Olympus, but three weeks after, Alex comes and everybody sees that he's a child of the big three and they all have a _new_ hero again. Except Luke. Luke stayed by himself most of the time. Luke barely talked. The most he ever talks is when a girl flirted with him, because that girl was looking for a sexy bad boy, but Luke always declined nicely.

There were rumors around camp that Luke _did_ like somebody, and if you went to the right person, with the right amount of money, they'd tell you. Lately, since Percy heard the rumor about the right person and money, people had looked at him weirdly. Percy ignored it. Percy always thought that Luke liked Annabeth again, which is why Annabeth and Percy had drifted away from each other.

If Percy and Annabeth were still best friends, Annabeth would have noticed that Percy had dark rings under his eyes. She would have noticed that Percy was_ in_ love, and that he was hurting himself. Alex just added to the mess. Annabeth has started becoming friends with him, and all Percy learnt from hanging around Alex was that he was an arrogant idiot. But, to_ Annabeth_, Alex could do **NO** wrong.

Percy leaned against a tree, slowly sinking towards the ground. The tree bark scratched his back, and when he sat he pulled his shirt down again, sad that no blood had appeared. Percy heard crunching sounds, and twigs snapping, but he made no move towards his sword. He decided that if it was some monster it could come and eat him up if it wanted to. But, it was only Luke. Percy felt his heart jerk at the sight of Luke, but he ignored it. Luke smiled a little.

"Hey. Why are you out here and not going crazy with your brother?" Luke asked sitting against a tree a little by Percy's.

"The question is; Why is he getting a party for killing a hell-hound, which was a small one, probably still a pup." Percy shot back, glad that he had some company, but not liking that his company was the guy he loved. Percy always turned into a smart alack and opened up to Luke, which scared Percy more than ever. Luke smiled and sighed, making himself comfortable against the tree and closing his eyes.

"You've been different lately Perce, why?" Luke asked, still with his eyes closed. He looked like he could be sleeping.

"I have been different? What about you? You should be back to your normal self by now, everybody forgave you." Perce responded, also sighing. Percy looked up at the stars. He could only see stars, no constellations. He was never good at seeing constellations.

"Now the question is, what _is_ my normal self? You only knew a fake version of me the first time you came to camp. Well, I guess that you also knew the evil version of me. Well, _Perseus Jackson_, I can never be back to my normal self because I'm not even sure if I know what my normal self is anymore. I have an idea of what it is, but I don't think anybody would accept it." Luke said in a tired voice.

Percy was about to respond when he heard giggling, and a really girly voice talking with a boy. Luke stood up fast and grabbed Percy's hand, which sent tingles up to his heart,and pulled him out of the clearing. Annabeth and Alex appeared. Annabeth was giggling like an Aphrodite daughter. Percy blushed once he seen that his hand was still holding Luke's. "I wonder where Jackson is. He wasn't at the party." Alex said. Annabeth rolled her gray(or_ grey_) eyes, and leaned into Alex.  
"Who cares_,_ probably by the ocean. It doesn't matter, because you are _everybody's_ hero now." She said, feeling a little regret afterwards for saying that about Percy.

"Ya, even _Poseidon_ told me Percy was dumb." Alex smirked, remembering the time that his father had said that Percy couldn't process thoughts through his head. Percy looked away from Alex and Annabeth, shocked that his father would say such a thing. Percy began breathing fast, like he was trying to suck in air that wasn't there. He let go of Luke's hand, who was glaring at Alex and Annabeth deadly, probably wanting to punch Alex for putting hands on _his_ girl.

Percy felt his heart shatter. Here he was, holding hands with the guy he loved, while the guy he loved started at the girl he loved. Percy took off running, not sure if he was running towards camp or farther into the woods. He thought he heard Luke running to, but Percy was faster. He found himself in the strawberry fields.

Tears were streaming down his face, from the feeling of broken heart, from betrayal, from what his father said. It was because he didn't become a god. That had to be it, or Poseidon was just really bipolar, like the sea is. One minute its calm and it feels like it wants you to have a good time, and the next minute, huge waves are coming, not the good kind, and sharks are all over, trying to eat your feet.

Percy ran towards the Poseidon cabin, no longer caring about all the odd looks he got from people as he ran past. He entered the cabin, walked towards his bunk in the corner of the room, trying to ignore most of the campers having a blast, trashing the place. Perce grabbed an extra camp half-blood shirt and left the cabin, heading to the beach.

Percy made sure Riptide was in his pocket. He checked his other pocket also, and found that his pocket knife was still there. He stopped once his ankles were covered in water. He was wet; Poseidon basically_ disowned_ Percy. He took Riptide out of his pocket and took a deep breath. This was his sword. This was the only weapon that felt right in his hand. He threw it into the ocean, as far as he could throw.

"_There_, now give it to your favorite son, Alex! Because I'm probably to dumb to know how to use it! I'm sorry I saved you. I know that you're listening, probably smirking. I hope you're still happy with Alex after tonight, because you won't have me to save you, or me to save anyone else anymore!" Percy screamed, tears still falling down his face. He walked out of the water, and dropped onto the sand a little ways away.

**SUICIDE SCENE GRAPHIC!** He then took out the pocket knife. He twirled it in his fingers for a bit, then started cutting his left wrist. Red blood slowly dribbled down his arm. He thought about why he was doing this. _Luke_. _Poseidon. Betrayal. Alex. Heart Break._ He cut deeper. More red blood gushed out. He went to the other wrist._ Luke. Love. Annabeth._ _Grover_, who wasn't here to take care of his best friend, but was off with Juniper some place in Colorado for a vacation._ Life. Sucks_. Percy cut deeper and deeper, blood was everywhere now. He began to sway from loss of blood.

He didn't want to feel the pain any longer. He stabbed the little knife into his throat, and gasped for air. His mouth was full of blood, and it began trickling out the sides of his mouth. He was choking on his own blood. He clutched at his throat and coughed. Blood flew over the sand, a drop getting into the sea. The sea fell calm _instantly_. All was quiet. Then, Percy fell back against the sand, his head hitting the Camp Half-Blood shirt, **dead_._** He had killed himself. To bad the love of his_e_ life had to be the one to find him.

* * *

**LUKE'S POV**(When Percy was about to respond, but then they heard Annabeth)

Luke stood up and grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him out of view. Of course, they were finally talking, and somebody _had_ to interrupt them. He was just about to tell Percy that the real him was _gay_, and was in love with a certain son of Poseidon. Luke watched as Annabeth and Alex came into view. He felt Percy tense, and he held a little more tightly to Percy's hand. Percy looked down at their hands and Luke smiled a little. Luke listened to what the two in the clearing were saying. He was_ pissed._ He began to glare at Alex, mad that anybody would talk bad about Percy.

Luke felt Percy let go of his hand. Percy watched as Annabeth giggled like a love-sick puppy, and then turned and ran. Luke chased after him, but lost him. Luke called for him. Then, knowing that Percy was gone, Luke wanted to get revenge. He followed his foot prints back to the clearing where Alex and Annabeth were making-out. Luke marched up to the couple, breaking them apart and punched Alex in the face_._

**"Luke!"** Annabeth cried, shocked and surprised. Luke didn't listen to her.

He turned towards Alex and said in a deathly calm, but threatening voice.

"I swear to _all_ gods, that if you ever speak_ one_ bad word about Percy again, I will slit your throat while your sleeping." He then punched him again, and left at a brisk pace towards the camp. He went to Poseidon's cabin and asked if anybody had seen Perce. They said he grabbed an extra shirt and left towards the ocean. Luke walked towards the ocean, thinking about how he could tell Percy that he loved him. _'Maybe I could walk up to him, sit behind him and kiss his neck.' _He thought.

That would be a bit weird, but Percy _was_ weird, so he'd probably like it. His thoughts froze in his brain once he saw Percy. Percy was lying down on the sand, with his head on a shirt. He looked like he was sleeping_._ Luke couldn't go up to him and sit behind him anymore. He sighed, maybe he should carry him back to camp and put him in a bed. Not in the Poseidon cabin. Luke nodded his head at the idea, and walked over to **his hero.**

Luke stopped dead in his tracks once he seen something sticking out of Percy's throat. Then Luke noticed the blood._ Tones of blood._ Most was on the sand and wrists, but a lot was also on his mouth. Percy's eyes stared blankly up at the sky. Luke felt himself begin to cry, it had been years since he had cried. He let out a cry of despair and fell to his knees.

He crawled on all fours to Percy, whispering **_no_** to himself over and over. He clutched Percy's body to him. Tears from Luke's face fell onto Percy's face, and were they rolled down, there was no blood. Luke rocked back and forth slowly, rocking Percy with him. He kissed Perce's forehead. He was dead. They were dead.

Percy was dead from his own hands and a knife. Luke was dead because the only thing worth living for was dead and lying in his arms. Luke was dead inside. Some campers came to see where and why the cry had come from. Some cried, some were too shocked to cry. Two campers left to get Chiron and Mr. D.. Luke took the shirt that Percy had used as a pillow to wipe away some of the blood on Percy's mouth and wrists. Luke used all his courage and took the knife out of Percy's throat. Blood started flowing from that wound. Luke pressed the shirt to it, wanting to stop the blood even though he knew the damage was done.

He looked at the knife in his hand and threw it in the ocean, which was still silent. It was weird, seeing it so calm. Luke swiped the hair out of Percy's eyes, and closed his eye lids. He was never going to see the sea green eyes again. Then there was a galloping sound. Chiron came into Luke's view, with Annabeth and Alex riding on his back. Alex had a bloody nose, but nobody seemed to care.

By now, the camp had gathered around Luke and Percy. Annabeth and Alex jumped off Chiron's back and Annabeth ran forward. She was about to grab Percy's limp hand, but stopped from the look that Luke gave her.

"It's your fault," Luke said to her, then turned towards everybody else. "It's all your fault. Percy was a hero, and as soon as another child of the big three comes here, you all go to him. Alex, I hope you know that you were another reason he killed himself. Poseidon is a huge part of Percy's suicide also. But the biggest reason he killed himself was me. No questions, I want him to be sent off to Hades so he can go to Elysium. Why are you all standing there? Start building him a shroud!" Luke finished his little speech. He was now mad, very mad to be exact. He lifted Percy up. He was light for his age, to light. Luke walked with Percy in his arms to the medic tent. He would clean Percy up. Luke layed Percy down on the little table and got a wet wash cloth and began.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY!**

* * *

Luke woke in the medics tent. He was holding Percy's clean hand. He thought that he better get out what he had to say before it was time for the shroud. He felt tears come down his face.

"Percy, I love you. When I said that I wasn't sure if people would accept the new me, I meant you. Nobody else mattered as long as you would accept me. Perce, why'd you have to go? I'm sorry I never told you. I would probably have saved you if I did tell you. I'm s-so so so sorry Percy for n-not sav-" He had to stop, he was crying to hard. He couldn't talk, the grief was over whelming**(A/N IDK Spell)** him. An Apollo kid opened the flap of the tent and told Luke that it was time for the shroud burning, and that they found a note of Percy's. Luke nodded, and told him he'd bring Percy. The Apollo kid left. Luke looked down at Percy, and kissed him on the lips. A gentle one, were the lips barely touched. Luke put his hand against Percy's cold cheek and whispered six last words.  
"Goodbye my hero. I love you." Then Luke picked Percy up and brought him to the shroud.

_Dear Anyone Who Reads This!_

_I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. There are two things I must say in this. _

_First- I wrote because I believed that I would commit suicide. It has been hades for me these last few weeks. I want you all to know that you should not feel guilt. I do not want anybody blaming themselves._

_Second- I love somebody. I can't tell him because he loves somebody else. So, now that I'm dead I will tell you. Luke, I love you so much it hurts. When you look at Annabeth a small part of me dies every time. Have a nice life Luke. Get married have kids, and stop looking at your past!_

_Sincerely Perseus "Seaweed Brain" Jackson_

A lot of people were crying know. It was just like Percy to tell everybody not to feel guilty. Now they were doing little speeches. Annabeth stood up in front of the crowd.  
"I know I am hugely to blame for this. He was my best friend and I betrayed him. I remember this one time that I want to share with you all. Percy and I where at Sally's apartment, and Percy was trying to get my to watch either The Little Mermaid or Hercules. The Disney ones. I picked Hercules, so we began watching it. It got to the part were Hades gets mad, and he flares up. Percy paused the video and took a picture of Hades like that. I thought nothing of it. The next day there were pictures posted all over in the Underworld, on Olympus, and at Camp Half-Blood. Do any of you remember that?" She asked, there were a few nods. "Well, I didn't share this story to make you laugh, I shared it because it was one of our little inside things between only us." Annabeth then sat back down, and resumed crying.

Next it was Grover. "P-Percy was my best friend be-before he knew he was a demigod. He w-was always so brave, and e-even seen the f-" Grover broke down into tears. He couldn't handle his best friend dying. Juniper came up and hugged him, bringing him back over to their seats. Now it was Luke's turn.

"First I would like to say that I am gay. Before Percy committed suicide we had a talk, and I was going to tell him that I loved him, but then we were interrupted. Percy will end up in Elysium because he is the best hero ever. Greater than Hercules." Luke said in a clipped tone. He hated giving speeches. He than set Percy's shroud, which was blue silk with winged shoes and a trident combined(Luke and Percy), on fire.

"Rest in peace Perseus Jackson." Chiron finished. Poseidon, who was crying golden tears, sank back into the depths of the ocean.

Well, tell me in the reviews if you want me to change some things. But, no matter what this is staying a one-shot!


End file.
